Karazan Quartet Destruction of the Portal
by dappledsunlight
Summary: ON HIATUS WHILE I FINISH MY OTHER STORIES ...
1. Chapter 1

This picks up at the end of Quest for the Sun – minus the epilogue; I always hated that ending –all of the possibilities that could happen if he didn't throw the micro computer away! So he is this very long alternate ending/ fifth book where Adam has to bring the others back to Karazan so they can destroy a portal where dark spirits will appear out of to destroy Karazan. Sorry if there are typos – this hasn't been checked by a beta and is a first draft because I can't find anyone that has actually read the Karazan Quartet. Please tell me if you'd like to beta!

Chapter 1 – Returning to the Past

Here I was, the King of Karazan and sobbing like a child. Merion had died – and left me with a grave burden, one I didn't want to hold, yet knew I must. The prophecy. Merion's last words were haunting my dreams and shadowing my daylight hours.

'_Eight spans have passed…since 5 were together…the doorway must open once more…the five must return to Karazan… defeat the dark sprits …save this realm from destruction …the five must return to Karazan…'_

I knew what five he was talking about. Rich. Jamie. Kenta. Gen. Eight years is a long time and their faces were distant and blurred. I'd had to let go.

Karazan need nurturing so Zenith and I had to be there to help. Zenith. I had him now didn't? Him, Zaronel and Zagros. My family. There was Hannah and Q as well, and I suppose Usherwood. I went from having nothing to having everything. Not saying that running Karazan was easy, it had been tough but having those people made it better, much better.

Blade, Kai and Blue-bum were my friends now. We were in the same world, the same dimension. It was easier to forget about the others. At least it didn't hurt as much as remembering.

I knew what I had to do.

Reaching inside the chest, my hands parting soft material to grasp a small, black oblong. The micro-computer. Placing my fingers on three keys, Ctrl – Alt – Q, I looked down at my feet.

Pausing, I wondered how stupid I would look if I turned up in the other's world like this. My clothes! I'd be a great idiot in my scarlet robes and golden boots.

'Zephyr?'

I swiveled round to see my brother standing in my doorway.

'What are you doing? Breakfast is being…' he stopped when he saw my tear-streaked face.

'Is it Merion? Or … oh!' comprehension dawned across his face when he saw the micro-computer clutched in my hand.

'You were going to go back weren't you?' he stated 'Why?'

'Merion told, told me before he died.' I confessed, 'I have to bring the others back, or Karazan is in danger' I repeated the prophecy for Zenith.

'It's just, it will be hard.' I sighed, 'You know, seeing them again when I've been trying so hard to let go, and' I stumbled, 'and knowing that I'll have to say goodbye again.'

Zenith smiled sympathetically.

'Well Zephyr, it seems this quest is in-evitable, no matter how hard it shall be. Although I would recommend having breakfast before you begin.'

'Yes, of course' I agreed. 'I just realized how ridiculous I would look in this' I gestured at my robes. 'I may have to ask Q if he kept clothes from that world – my old ones won't fit me.'

We both laughed, imagining me in my 13 year old clothes.

'No, definitely not' he chuckled and we left for breakfast

'So' stated Q, 'Zenith tells me you are returning to Earth and you need my old clothes.'

I quickly swallowed my hot bacon.

'Yes' I replied, explaining Merion's prophecy.

'So now I must find Rich, Jamie, Kenta and Gen, then maybe we will be able to figure out what to do. Together.'

'You do realize' said a pensive Q as he chewed on a piece of sausage, 'That only two years will have passed back in their dimension.'

Once again I'd forgotten about the time difference. I felt eight years old again and a little Matron-like voice in my head scolded, '_Adam Equinox! You _**had **_to forget about that didn't you!_'

I gulped.

Things were going to be a whole lot more awkward and complicated with me in my 21st year and them still in their 15th.

'It will be interesting, eh?' Q smiled at me, as I - lost for words – tried to comprehend this new information.

'Now' said Q, bringing me out of my thoughts, 'I do have some clothes in my wardrobe if you just follow me…'

I nodded and we rose from the table. I grinned sheepishly at my mother and Zenith as I followed Q to his suite.

'AHA!' he said throwing jeans and a scruffy green t-shirt onto his bed after rummaging around in his cupboard for a few minutes.

I picked up the garments warily. Laying my twisted crown on the royal blue bedspread beside me, I smiled un-easily at Q.

'It's not really the same is it?' he grinned at my un-sure face. I smiled.

'Well I'll leave you to change into these things' he said, 'See you back at breakfast' and he strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I de-robed and pulled on the clothes.

_It's so strange, _I thought as I gazed at my reflection, _something that used to be so familiar is so alien now._

Back in the dining room Zenith laughed when he saw my clothes, and my face.

'Take care if this Zen' I said, handing him my crown.

His face was solemn as he took it gently.

'Do you want me to look after your ring too?' he queried.

'No' I smiled, 'It's my back up if I can't persuade them I'm, well, me'

'Well I guess we shall say goodbye now brother' Zenith looked into my eyes.

'I may not see you for awhile, one month, two months even' I muttered, 'Because of the time difference' I watched him with worry.

'Karazan, and I can spare you for a month Zeph' he smiled, 'We'll be fine' he said answering my unspoken question.

We embraced and I walked over to Zagros and my mother.

'Bye' I murmured as we hugged.

'Take care of yourself Zephyr' Zagros grinned.

'We'll all miss you' my mother said lovingly.

I turned to Hannah, her 13 year old eyes sparkling with excitement.

'Don't be too long' she ordered, then grinned. 'It'll be nice to see the others again'

My heart was aching with joy at her quirking smile and soft blonde hair.

'Don't be too mischievous while I'm gone' I said, giving her a hug.

'I can't help it' she mock-whined and we all laughed.

Throwing my trusty backpack on I pulled out the micro-computer.

'Well here it goes' I said looking round at them all one last time.

Placing my fingers on the keys I closed my eyes and pressed down. Feeling as if I was being squeezed through the hole in a needle a ringing sounded in my ears and I grimly held on as I was spun though a black chasm. Slowly the noise ended and the darkness lifted, I opened my eyes and saw a sign. Highgate Hills. I was here.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry to anyone that actually reads this, I don't think anyone does… but this story is on hiatus coz I'm focusing on my other story Rorans Discovery. I'll pick it up when I can be bothered…. Dappled Sunlight


End file.
